fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Renning
Renning (レニング, Reningu, Lening in Japanese versio) is a member of the Crimea Royal family, Elincia's uncle, Bastian is loyal to him, and Geoffrey is his disciple. Renning is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He was successor to the throne of Crimea held by King Ramon, and he formed the Crimean Royal Knights, but along with the king, he was defeated in the Mad King's War. Instead of being killed however, Daein turned him into their own knight, by experimenting on him with Izuka's feral elixir. He then became Bertram (ベウフォレス), one of the Four Riders of Daein. After the Crimean Army defeated him, Bastian realized Bertram was in fact Renning. Bastian went to Daein to find Renning in Radiant Dawn, thus meaning he was absent for most of the game until Part 4, where he reveals his discovery of Renning, still mad from the feral drug. Renning was later healed back to his true form in Radiant Dawn as a result of Reyson's Galdr of Rebirth and can join the party in an info conversation at the beginning of the Part 4 Endgame. However, he is rarely used because of his level, as other Gold Knights will be past his level by then. Interestingly enough, Geoffrey will usually have similar stats around his level despite being a Silver Knight, though Geoffrey did mention that he now held Renning's old title and that he "wouldn't give it up easiliy". Renning then said that he "would remind him why he once held that position". At the end of Radiant Dawn, instead of becoming king, he decided to help Queen Elincia, his niece, govern Crimea. Character Data Path of Radiance Boss Appearance *Chapter 26 Base Stats (Easy, Normal) |Paladin |Earth |19 |48 |22 |17 |25 |20 |8 |23 |19 |11 |35 |9 |Sword - S Lance - A |Daunt |Runesword* Spear Vulnerary Hard Mode or higher |Paladin |Earth |19 |49 |22 |19 |25 |22 |10 |25 |19 |11 |35 |9 |Sword - S Lance - A |Daunt |Runesword* Spear Elixir *Dropped when defeated Battle Conversations *Default Bertram: ...Perissssh... ...Perissssh.... *Vs. Ike Bertram: ...Perissssh... Perissssh... Ike: So you're Bertram, are you? Sorry, but I can't perish right now. Bertram: ...Me... Kill... Ike: What? Bertram: Kill...me... ...KILL...M-ME... Ike: What's going on? Are you mad? Bertram: ...Gu, gu... GUAAAA! Ike: Ah!! *Vs. Elincia Bertram: ... ...Gu...guuoo... Elincia: ...Eeep... Bertram: ...Gu...oo...OOO... *Vs Reyson Bertam: I will eat your ssoul Defeated quote Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 4: Endgame: From base conversation. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats |Gold Knight |Earth |16 |56 |31 |18 |32 |29 |24 |27 |23 |11 |37 |9 |Sword - SS Axe - A |Canto Sol |Silver Sword Silver Poleax Growth Rates |40% |60% |10% |50% |40% |10% |70% |20% Biorhythm Bond support *Elincia:10% Epilogue *'Grim Cavalier' (黒騎将) All Crimea rejoiced at Renning's return. He chose to forego the limelight, helping the queen to keep the peace. Etymology "Bertram" is the name of a warrior from Canto 28 of Dante Alighieri's Inferno. He is described as mad, explained by the feral potion, and serpent-like, which explains Renning's hissing when he is Bertram. Gallery File:Bertram.png|Bertram as he appears in Path of Radiance. File:Bertramingame.png|Bertram's ingame portrait (FE9) renning portrait.jpg|Renning's unused portrait in Path of Radiance Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc Category:Enemies